


Без надежды на хэппи-энд

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Спать со своими игроками, а тем более влюбляться в них — плохая идея
Relationships: Edin Terzic/Mats Hummels
Kudos: 1





	Без надежды на хэппи-энд

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг и вообще идея фика родились из [этих](https://i.ibb.co/Gv0JzB8/1.gif) [гифок](https://i.ibb.co/5k4bRMk/2.gif), всё это шутка и ничего кроме шутки, автор тут лицо подневольное и его хата с краю.
> 
> Написано в рамках Winter Fest 2021 на diary.ru на ключ You can leave your hat on

В кино и книжках случайный секс на эмоциях обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Особенно с тем, с кем тебе предстоит работать. И стоило бы предположить, что в жизни всё тоже выйдет не очень. Только ещё без всякой надежды на хэппи-энд.  
Эмоциональный разговор, в какой-то момент переросший во взаимные поддевки, попытки задеть, вывести из себя — а потом вдруг они оказались в кровати. И Матс лежал на спине и всё ещё продолжал нагло и вызывающе улыбаться. Даже несмотря на то, что Эдин был сверху и одной рукой прижимал его руки к постели, а другой расстёгивал белую рубашку, которую на самом деле хотелось с него снять ещё когда Матс зашёл в номер. Или не снять, слишком уж она ему идёт.  
— Ну хоть на это у тебя смелости хватило.  
Губы горели от долгого поцелуя, а в голове билась только одна мысль: попал. Крупно попал. Это явно было последним, что Эдину стоило делать при нынешних обстоятельствах. Но думать об этом он уже был не в состоянии, потому что Матс согнул ногу, упираясь бедром в его пах, и от этого мгновенно потемнело в глазах.  
Дальше — как во сне. Попытки раздеть друг друга, не меняя позиции и не прерывая жадного поцелуя. Шумное дыхание Матса, его упругие ягодицы, его большой напряжённый член, удивлённый вздох, когда Эдин брал его в рот. Рубашка, которую он так и не снял, белая, в тусклом свете единственного светильника особенно контрастно оттеняющая его кожу.  
За ту ночь они успели сделать много вещей, за которые впоследствии обычно стыдно, но стыдно не было. Даже неловко не было. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы этого стыдиться.  
А Матс... ему, кажется, никогда не бывало стыдно или неловко. Он сохранял удивительную самоуверенность всегда — и после провальной игры в собственном исполнении, и после бурной ночи. Вскочил, едва прозвонил будильник, и ушёл к себе в номер, бросив "до скорого".

Самым дерьмовым было то, что той ночи было мало. Казалось бы, глупо на что-то рассчитывать, и ещё более глупо было думать, что это нужно Матсу. И говорить было не о чем.  
Получилось. Почти случайно. Оба взрослые люди, женатые, работать вместе — как минимум ещё пару месяцев.  
Забыть бы как сон, да жить дальше. Но забыть не получалось. Особенно когда Хуммельс так бесстыже ходил по раздевалке, не удосужившись даже завернуться в полотенце. Или когда делал вид, что внимательно слушал разбор прошлой игры, хотя по ухмылке видно, что плевал он (или просто делает вид, что плевал). Или когда спешно шёл к машине, игнорируя попытки поймать его, чтобы поговорить. Спросить. Что-то, чёрт его разберёт, что.  
— Матс, подожди!  
При всех, наверно, не стоило бы, но в какой-то момент Эдин дошёл до той стадии, когда стало всё равно. Да и кроме Матса и него на парковке были только как обычно над чем-то угорающие Эрлинг и Джио, да уже уезжающий Марвин.  
— Матс!  
Через пару шагов он всё-таки остановился и развернулся с выражением ужасно утомлённого жизнью человека, которому не позволяют поехать домой после долгого трудного дня.  
— Ну что ещё?  
Стоит, сунув руки в карманы куртки, а шею пряча в воротник, потому что шарф то ли решил не надевать, то ли забыл.  
Торопливо догнав его, Эдин остановился, стараясь подавить непривычное волнение.  
— По поводу того, что было... две недели назад в...  
Матс сразу же помотал головой.  
— Забыли, — вздохнул он и понизил голос. — Можешь не переживать, я не болтливый. Не в таких случаях. Всё останется между нами.  
И снова уже собрался развернуться и уйти, но Эдин схватил его за предплечье, запоздало соображая, что вот это уже лишнее. Тем более — когда их могут увидеть.  
— А если... если я не хочу забывать?  
Матс удивлённо поднял бровь и даже вырываться не стал, но Эдин и сам неловко отпустил его руку.  
— Не вариант. Всё было классно, ты здорово отсасываешь, но нет. Лучше, если мы всё забудем.  
Эдин не мог до конца понять, действительно ли Матс не настроен на продолжение, или просто дразнит, играет. В его случае с одинаковой вероятностью могло быть и то, и другое.  
— Матс, если ты...  
Матс только наклонил голову и прошипел очень убедительно:  
— Забыли. Всё. Точка.  
Глубоко вдохнув, чтобы подавить разочарование и какую-то очень дурацкую и неуместную обиду, Эдин кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Забыли. Извини.  
В конце концов, так и правда лучше. Он перешёл черту. Они оба. И сейчас самое время остановиться.  
Матс усмехнулся и кивнул.  
— Вот и славно. До завтра, герр тренер!  
И быстро пошёл к машине, то ли желая спрятаться от холода, то ли от Эдина, то ли от обоих сразу.

Глупо или нет, но забыть не получалось. Да и как выкинешь из головы Хуммельса, лежащего в совершенно измятой рубашке и жадно хватающего воздух ртом? Отделаться от этого образа было просто невозможно. Как наваждение какое-то. Как будто и без того проблем было недостаточно.  
В какой-то момент — в один из тех ставших слишком частыми моментов, когда Эдин сидел у телевизора со стаканчиком безнадёжно растаявшего малинового сорбета, пытаясь хотя бы вспомнить, как зовут главного героя сериала, — даже Кора заметила, что что-то не так, и вздохнула: "Должность главного тренера тебе явно на пользу не идёт". И очень хотелось ответить, что не только в новой должности дело.  
Хотя, возможно, не займи он пост главного тренера, не пришлось бы и общаться наедине с Хуммельсом, и они не оказались бы в одной постели. И ничего бы не было. Ни воспоминаний о том, как Матс держал за волосы или кусал за плечо, ни ощущения, что сделал что-то настолько неуместное, но при этом настолько… правильное. А может, и было бы. После всех тех странных взглядов и улыбок, которыми обменивались всё чаще. После самую малость излишне долгих объятий. Потому что, если быть честным, Эдин и раньше задумывался о том, что возможно — чисто теоретически — Матс слишком привлекательный в самом откровенно сексуальном смысле. И ещё — что эти мысли явно взаимны.  
Эдин не то, чтобы рассчитывал на какие-то чувства. Не то, чтобы рассчитывал на хотя бы какое-то подобие отношений — в конце концов, не в их условиях. Но хотя бы ещё раз…

Временами Эдину казалось, что он медленно и почти незаметно сходит с ума. До той ночи всё было нормально. Все неуместные порывы и желания ещё можно было игнорировать. Но после — как уж тут забудешь.  
Тем удивительнее было то, как равнодушно и холодно вёл себя Матс. Избегал любой, даже самой минимальной возможности остаться наедине, избегал прикосновений и объятий, которые всегда были такими будничными. Словно получив то, чего хотел, потерял всякий интерес. В случае Матса это было более, чем вероятным раскладом, но верить в это не хотелось категорически. Пусть так было бы и лучше.  
Эдин не назвал бы себя влюбчивым. Ну, разве что самую малость. Безрассудным и наивным — тоже.  
А Матс был прав. Он всё делал правильно.  
Только… да к чёрту бы это правильно!

Пользоваться своим положением в личных целях — последнее, что Эдин стал бы делать. В любых других случаях. Во всех без исключения случаях кроме этого. Потому что, вероятно, он всё же сошёл с ума.  
Снова звать Матса к себе в номер, чтобы поговорить, особенно при всей команде, было непозволительно беспечно. Но это была единственная возможность. Действительно единственная. По крайней мере, Эдин убеждал себя в этом как мог. Хотя всё и без того совершенно безнадёжно валилось из рук, и тешить себя иллюзиями о собственном непоколебимом профессионализме было ровно так же глупо, как влюбиться в своего игрока.  
Матс пришёл, хотя Эдин не удивился бы, если бы нет. Он имел право, потому что должен был понимать, зачем. Но всё-таки пришёл, и это подарило маленькую искорку надежды.  
Войдя в номер Эдина, Хуммельс сразу же рухнул в кресло, вытянул ноги и прямо посмотрел снизу вверх.  
— Давай только без всякой херни. Я знаю, зачем ты меня позвал, так что ещё раз: забудь. Мне это всё не нужно.  
Эдин сел на кровать напротив него.  
— Матс, я… — нервно растрепав волосы, Эдин упёрся локтями в колени, сцепил руки и наклонился к Матсу. — Ты правда вот так легко можешь переспать с человеком и забыть? И как будто ничего не было?  
Прозвучало жалко, но разницы уже не было никакой. Всё, что он делает в последнее время выглядит жалко. Ну и пускай. Пусть считает жалким, пусть смеётся, отпускает едкие комментарии: если он останется, хотя бы ещё на одну ночь — пускай.  
Матс наклонил голову, как будто общаясь с непонятливым назойливым ребёнком.  
— Могу. Потому что ничего и не было.  
Эдин невольно наклонился вперёд сильнее. Хотелось спросить: а как же всё, что было до? Все взгляды, объятия, прикосновения… Но прервал сам себя.  
— Ещё один раз. Пожалуйста.  
На секунду показалось, что взгляд Матса смягчился, что он всё же передумал. И Эдин осторожно дотронулся до его колена.  
— Нет, — Матс тут же резко помотал головой. — Я знаю, как это будет. Ещё один раз, потом ещё один, потом ещё, а потом ты настроишь себе целый мегаполис воздушных замков, решишь, что это любовь до гроба, и это испортит жизнь и тебе, и мне. Так что нет.  
Матс встал, Эдин — следом за ним, неловко схватил его ладонь, сжал её, мысленно проклиная себя за безвольность.  
— А если я уже настроил?  
Матс снова смерил долгим критическим взглядом.  
— Ну и дурак, значит.  
Прозвучало обидно, но это было справедливо. А Эдин смотрел и отчаянно думал, что очень хочется вжать его в дверь номера и целовать, суетливо пытаясь просунуть руку под пояс джинсов. И что чёрная футболка идёт ему почти так же хорошо, как белая рубашка. И ещё от него как-то невозможно дурманяще пахнет. И ещё много чего.  
Но прежде чем Эдин успел набраться решимости, Матс поднял руку и, уперевшись ладонью в грудь, осторожно оттеснил его назад.  
— Не надо.  
У него даже голос не изменился. И если бы Эдин не понимал, что Матс, в отличие от него, всё делает правильно… да ничего бы он не сделал.  
Не сделал и сейчас, и просто молча смотрел, как Матс разворачивается, открывает дверь и выходит из номера.  
Всё-таки он не настолько сошёл с ума.

Когда через пару минут в дверь опять постучали, Эдин так и стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене и пытаясь заставить себя принять произошедшее. То, что нужно было принять ещё после разговора на парковке.  
Надежда на то, что Матс передумал, была слабой, но кто ещё мог сейчас к нему заявиться, Эдин не знал, и открыв дверь, несколько секунд тупо смотрел на стоящего на пороге Себастьяна, прежде чем прийти в себя и пропустить его внутрь.  
Впрочем, проходить в номер Себастьян не стал. Так и остановился, скрестив руки и прислонившись к стене у двери.  
— Ну что, тебя он тоже сначала затащил в постель, а потом оставил с разбитым сердцем?  
Эдин, так и не успев дойти до кресла, устало привалился спиной к стене и снова растрепал волосы, уже не в силах ни активно удивляться, ни переживать.  
— Что-то вроде того. А как ты узнал?  
Себастьян хмыкнул.  
— Это моя работа — всё про всех знать.  
Эдин медленно втянул воздух. Потом медленно выдохнул.  
— Что мне теперь будет?  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
— Да ничего. Ну, если не расклеишься настолько, что работать не сможешь.  
Откинув голову назад, Эдин закрыл глаза. Облегчения от слов Себастьяна он не испытал. Скорее даже, разочарование. Лучше бы уволили, честное слово.  
— Я не должен был этого делать. Ни спать с ним, ни пытаться… — не договорив, Эдин вздохнул.  
Неожиданно Себастьян потрепал его по голове.  
— У тебя вряд ли были шансы этого избежать. На мой памяти, если Матс вознамерился с кем-то переспать, то сделает это всеми правдами и неправдами. Ты не первый. И далеко не второй.  
Легче от этого не было. Разве что чувствовал себя Эдин хотя бы чуть менее глупо. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на сочувственно улыбающегося Себастьяна.  
— Кроме тебя кто-то ещё знает?  
Себастьян помотал головой.  
— Вряд ли.  
— Это хорошо. А… — Эдин задумчиво посмотрел на дверь. — У меня совсем нет шансов?  
Себастьян со вздохом покачал головой и взял его за плечо.  
— Совсем. Поэтому сходи в бар внизу, выпей пару бокалов чего-нибудь покрепче, а потом можешь прийти назад в номер и порыдать в подушку, если хочешь. А завтра ты встанешь, умоешься, вернёшься в Дортмунд и продолжишь работать, потому что я не собираюсь прямо сейчас искать нам нового тренера.  
Эдин невесело усмехнулся.  
— Пункт с баром можно пропустить?  
Себастьян продолжал держать за плечо, словно пытался удостовериться, что его слова дошли до сознания Эдина.  
— Вообще-то нежелательно, но, думаю, можно.  
Опустив голову, Эдин кивнул.  
— Хорошо, босс. Я так и сделаю.  
Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Себастьян наконец-то отпустил его плечо.  
— Умница. Если вдруг будет надо поговорить, заходи. Но не очень поздно.  
— Спасибо.  
Закрыв за Себастьяном дверь, Эдин доплёлся до кровати и устало рухнул на неё, думая о том, что предложенный план выглядит рабочим. Возможно, единственным рабочим из всех, что у него есть.


End file.
